The Logic of Passion
by Zab Jade
Summary: Prowl is stressed and decides to do something about it. Slash Prowl/Bluestreak


**The Logic of Passion**

**Disclaimer: **Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Tim Curry belongs to himself.

**Note: **PWP

Prowl sighed as he began the last of the incident reports. It had been a long day. A long, stressful day. Sideswipe had gotten bored and restless and had shot his brother with a paintball gun. During the resultant rampage through the Ark, others were paintballed, Minibots were trampled, and Huffer and Gears had somehow ended up attached to the ceiling with their mouths wielded shut. Then, as if all of that hadn't been enough, one of Wheeljack's inventions had exploded.

After a day like this, there was only one logical course of action; engage in a stress relieving activity. After all, he wouldn't be able to work at peak efficiency if his stress levels were too high. With a small nod to himself, Prowl put away the finished report and left his office.

He methodically went through the Ark, finally finding the object of his search sitting alone in the rec room, watching TV and holding a running commentary. The talkative gunner didn't like being by himself after a long solo patrol, but after the day's events, Prowl figured no one had had the patience to deal with Bluestreak's endless rambling.

The black and white Datsun keyed the security lock on the door so no one would be able to get in, then quietly approached his silver counterpart and sat beside him.

"No, you fool -- hey, Prowl -- why did you let her touch the unicorn? Now Tim Curry is going to take over the world. Hahahahaha! Tim Curry is awesome. Did you know that curry is a type of spicy Indian food? And that's Indians from India, not the ones here in America. It's really weird that the natives to this place are called Indians when they're not from India. Spike says it's because the people who came here from other places thought it was India, which I think is a really weird mistake to make, don't you?"

"Mmm-hmm," Prowl murmured in agreement, using the remote to turn off the TV before pushing Bluestreak back against the arm rest of the Transformer-sized couch, careful to make sure the other Datsun's doorwings hung over the edge. His own canted up at a predatory angle as he nuzzled Bluestreak's neck.

Bluestreak shifted slightly to get more comfortable, but continued talking. "Tim Curry always plays a bad guy. Now, I'd never want to be a filthy Decepticreep, but I've heard that playing a villain is usually more fun than a good guy. I think it's probably because you can do whatever you want and act however you want, and since it's just make believe, no one gets hurt by it."

Prowl half-listened to the soothing chatter, increasing the intensity of the energy field around his hands as they roamed over the silver gunner. The body beneath him shuddered slightly and the stream of words took on a breathy tone, the inane babble becoming a verbal caress. He moaned softly at the sound of it and, unable to hold back anymore, extended a cable from his wrist and jacked into the data port along Bluestreak's side.

Because they were the exact same model, their systems integrated smoothly even before Prowl entered his username and password, allowing him deeper access to Bluestreak's systems than a basic guest interface account. He shuddered as his own systems were accessed, energy and data dancing through their linkage to mingle and spark along their circuits. Then the little silver minx began triggering several of Prowl's pleasure subroutines. Prowl returned the favor, catching bits and pieces of Bluestreak's now ragged monologue through the resultant mental haze.

"And so then I..I.. I pledge allegiance to the… and to the republic…. which it stands… one na-nation under…under… ah… PROWL!" Bluestreak cried out, limbs flailing and energy sparking along his body as his circuits overloaded.

Feedback surged through their link and into Prowl, overloading his circuits as well and sending him offline for several astroseconds.

"… I can't believe you started reciting The Pledge of Allegiance," Prowl murmured in amusement once he was back online. The two Datsuns snuggled together, both breathing hard to pull in enough air to cool their systems.

"Heh. I lost my train of thought and couldn't think of anything else."

Prowl chuckled and started absently scratching behind Bluestreak's chevron. "I rather liked the bit about one nation under Prowl." He smiled as Bluestreak started laughing, his earlier stress gone as if it had never been.


End file.
